We're still here!
by Girly.x.Girl
Summary: Every one is extremely anxious, and every ones getting on each others nerves. There's a mysterious sickness around camp, and the hormones are definetly raging. Eeek! Complete...YIPPEE!
1. Introduction

**(A/N Ok, so here's my try at a Flight 29 Down story! Wahoo! Any ways, this is set right after the episode where Nathan and Daley almost drown, the one right before Abby comes into the picture, and they split and all that. So, if you haven't seen up to there, this story might not make sense. The pairings are Nathan/Daley, and then there's a love 'square' with Eric, Taylor, Jackson, and Melissa. No one seems to do those, so I thought I'd give it a try. Any ways, here's the first chapter. Oh, BTW, it starts out how it did in the Episode 'Good Luck Abby', but then it branches off into my story. Oh, and one more thing, when the writing is in italics, it's when some one is talking on their 'video diary'. Ok, sorry, enough talking. Enjoy!) **

Day 22 

Every one was at camp, working on some thing, except Taylor. (Melissa, Eric and Jackson at the fire, and Daley, Nathan, and Lex working on the shelter.)

Taylor suddenly walked into camp, groaning, lugging two water jugs. Jackson suddenly jumped up, and ran over to her. "I'll get that", she said, grabbing the big plastic containers from her. Taylor smiled to herself, and started walking to the plane. She paused, stepped back a step, and, putting her hand on Jackson's shoulder, said, "I'm glad you're feeling better." She smiled, and walked away.

Jackson looked down, and smiled to himself, while Melissa exchanged a glance with Eric. Eric didn't look very happy, and that was the same way Melissa was feeling.

Meanwhile, only a few feet away, Daley was working on the shelter. Nathan passed her, and said, in a hushed tone, "Good job." When Daley looked up, he winked at her, and she sighed.

Suddenly, Lex popped up beside her, and said, "Some things been bugging me."

Daley, a little taken aback, asked, "What?"

Lex sighed and continued. "No body wants to talk about it, but what do you think happened to the pilot and the others? Abby's been looking for them for nearly two weeks."

Daley looked at him, and said "I don't know Lex. I think we just have to think that their ok."

"Or…maybe we should start thinking about going to help them." Lex replied, and walked away, leaving Daley speechless.

* * *

Daley was cleaning windows in the plane (after telling Taylor either she left the plane, or helped clean windows…I guess you can tell which one she chose) and suddenly, she saw some ones face. She thought it was Nathan, and she sighed. "Nathan, stop." But it wasn't. It was Eric.

" Taylor?" She heard Eric ask. "

"Um, no, it's Daley." Daley replied, slightly confused.

Eric poked his head into the plane. "Oh, it's only you." He said, sighing. "Sorry, I was, um, looking for Taylor."

Daley, who wasn't used to Eric apologizing, replied, "Um, no it's ok Eric. What did Taylor do now?" She asked, smiling, but Eric didn't reply.

"Nothing, I'm just looking for her, alright!" He snapped, and left Daley to her window cleaning, as well as wondering what his problem was.

At the same time, Melissa was carrying empty water jugs, hoping to run into Jackson, who had taken over water duty for Taylor.

She heard a rustling in the bushes, which she thought was odd, since if Jackson was carrying water, he'd be staying on the main path, but decided to see who was there any ways. " Jackson?" She called out, stopping and looking around.

But the person who emerged from the bushes wasn't Jackson. It was Nathan.

"Oh, hey Nathan", Melissa said, looking slightly disappointed.

"Hey Melissa." Nathan replied. "Uh, why were you calling Jackson?" He asked, with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"No…no reason" Melissa stuttered. "I just, wanted to know where he is, that's all."

Nathan shrugged. "Ok." Then he looked down and saw the two empty water jugs Melissa had. "Oh, hey, let me help." He said, grabbing one from her, and walking in front of her. When they were at their 'well' he looked at her and said, "So, Daley kissed me yesterday."

Melissa's mouth dropped open in shock, but then she turned it into a half smile.

"It was only on the cheek, but, I mean, it must mean some thing, right?" Nathan asked, mistaking her reaction for some thing bad.

"Nathan, that's so amazing!" Melissa said, starting to fill up her jug.

"Yea, and I don't know how to interpret it though, because she told me she didn't like me and all-" Nathan rambled on, but Melissa cut him off.

"Nathan, talk to her about it." Melissa said with a smile. "That's probably the only thing you can do."  
Nathan snapped his mouth shut and nodded. "Your right."  
He stood up, grabbing his jug. "So, how are things with you and Jackson?" He asked.  
Melissa didn't answer, she just huffed and brushed by him. Nathan wasn't used to this sort of reaction from her, so he just followed her silently.

When Nathan and Melissa were back at camp, they decided to boil the water themselves.

Taylor walked into camp, and then Daley did. "Hey, has any one seen Lex?" Daley asked, about to sit down beside Nathan, but then she kept walking and sat down beside Melissa. This wasn't unnoticed by Nathan, and his face fell a bit, but he kept his composure.

"Or Jackson?" Taylor asked, flopping herself down in the chair.

"No, I haven't seen them", Nathan replied, busying himself with the water. "What about Eric?" He asked.

"I saw Eric a few minutes ago, he's sleeping on the beach", Daley rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't Jackson on water duty?" Melissa asked, getting back to the topic of where Jackson and Lex were.

"Yea, I think he was." Taylor replied, and Melissa rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Of course YOU would."

"What?" Taylor asked, and Daley, having heard Melissa, looked at her and mouthed, 'Are you ok?'  
Melissa shook her head, and mouthed back 'Tell you later.'

"Um, what's going on here?" Taylor asked. "Is there some thing I don't know about?"

"No." Melissa and Daley replied at the same time.

At that moment Jackson emerged from the trees with Lex in his arms.

Daley and Melissa jumped up. "Lex!" Daley cried, running over to Jackson.

"What happened?" Daley asked, obviously frantic.

"I don't know." Jackson said. "This was how I found him."

The whole group (minus Eric) was now crowded around Lex and Jackson. Lex had spots all over his face and arms, and he was passed out, his eyes weren't closed, but rolled into the back of his head.

**(A/N Ok, that's all I'm going to do for now. Review! I hope you enjoyed.) **


	2. Is it chicken pox?

**(A/N Ok, here we go, here's the next chapter. Woot! Every one party! Oh, remember, if the writing's in italics, its part of the video diary. Enjoy.)**

"Lex!" Daley cried, and Taylor made a face of disgust.

"Ew! Gross!" She said, and Nathan glared at her, shutting her up. "Sorry", she mumbled, and went to get the first aid kit.

"What happened Jackson?" Daley asked again, and Jackson starting walking again, going to lie Lex down in the plane.

"This was how I found him", Jackson repeated. "I knew he was checking on the garden, so I went to check on him, and he was laying on the ground." He explained to Daley, Nathan, and Melissa who had followed him.

Daley leant down and put her ear up to his mouth, and then checked his pulse. "At least he's breathing", she said, and sighed loudly.

Then Taylor appeared with the first aid kid in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other.

She made a face, but stepped into the plane any ways, and handed Daley the first aid kit. "What's wrong with him?" She asked, clearly disgusted.

"Is it…the chicken pox, maybe?" Melissa suggested, but Daley shook her head, "He had those when he was five."

"Oh." Melissa peeked her head inside the first aid kit. "How are we going to treat him if we don't know what he has?"

"What other illnesses give you spots?" Nathan asked.

"The Black Death?" Taylor asked, but every one turned to glare at her, though slightly surprised she knew what the Black Death was.

"What about measles?" Nathan tried.

Jackson shook his head. "Could be. But we should be careful, we don't know if it's contagious."

And at this every one covered their mouths with their hands.

Taylor made a muffled sound from behind her hand, then sighed, and took her hand away from her mouth.

"What if…what if it's some weird island disease? It's obviously not an allergic reaction, and it's not chicken pox, and probably not measles."

"Taylor that's such a stupid-" Daley began, but Jackson cut her off.

"You know, that's not a bad idea Taylor." He said, smiling at her.

_Taylor smiled. "I know."_

Nathan closed his eyes, and then looked at Lex. "You know, that's not such a bad suggestion Taylor."

Melissa whined **(A/N Good god, she does that a lot…I'm sorry, I really just don't like her) **"How are we supposed to treat him if we don't know what he has? I mean, even if he does have some weird, island disease, we don't know how to treat it."

Daley nodded, and then Lex started stirring.

His eyes snapped shut, and he made a snoring type sound, and rolled over. Every one watched him silently for a few moments, and then his eyes fluttered open.

"Lex!" Daley cried, and Lex flinched. "Oh, sorry." Daley said.

"How are you feeling?" Melissa asked, smiling.

Lex shook his head, and managed to croak out, "Terrible."

"What hurts?" Nathan asked.

"My head, stomach, and throat. And there are things all over my face that hurt." Lex said slowly.

"They don't itch?" Taylor asked uncertainly.

Lex shook his head, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you want some water?" Daley asked, and Lex nodded. Jackson helped him sit up, and Taylor handed Daley the watched bottle, who helped Lex take drink some. And then Lex said, "I'm tired", and closed his eyes again, and fell back asleep.

The five teen's left the plane, giving Lex some time to rest.  
"What are we going to do?" Daley was asking Melissa.

"I don't know, I think maybe it's best if we let him rest." Melissa answer.

* * *

Daley was sitting at the fire, looking miserable, and drawing in the sand with a stick. Nathan was cooking fish on the fire, and Jackson and Melissa were in the forest getting some more water. No one knew where Eric was, so Taylor went off to look for him.

"I feel like this is my fault." Daley said, not looking at Nathan, but still in the sand.

_Nathan frowned, and turned the camera on. "God, the first thing I had Daley alone since she kissed me, and I couldn't ask her any thing about it because Lex is sick. Don't get me wrong, I feel bad and all, but I really need to talk to Daley about the kiss."_

Nathan looked at her. "Why would you say that, Daley?"

Daley shook her head miserably. "I don't know, it's just that…he's my younger brother and all, I feel like I have to protect him and all, and I feel like I've been doing a really bad job of it."  
"No you haven't." Nathan said reassuringly, and Daley leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Melissa and Jackson were very quiet getting water. Neither one of them was saying a word to each other. It was really awkward and weird. Both people were trying to think of things to say, but it wasn't coming, which angered Melissa, because she always knew what to say. A little voice nagged at her in the back of her head 'Ask him about what happened with Taylor!' But she knew she couldn't. Not after what had happened with Lex. It just…wasn't the right time.

* * *

Taylor was walking along the beach by herself, thinking about things. She really liked Jackson…but she knew Melissa liked him. And she didn't know who Jackson liked more. Obviously he liked Melissa. Did he even like Taylor?

Taylor sighed. Life was so confusing on the island. It seemed like every one had forgotten about survival, and was worrying about all the personal problems.

Personal problems- that triggered some thing off in Taylor's mind. How pissed was Melissa going to be if she figured out Taylor liked Jackson?

Taylor's mind was spinning. She probably wouldn't be jealous, because Jackson didn't like her.

But Melissa always got jealous when Jackson even looked at another girl.

But Jackson didn't like Taylor.

But, who would like Melissa over Taylor?

Taylor was arguing with herself inside her head. 'Oh good god', she thought. 'Now I'm arguing with myself. I think I'm going insane.'

Just then, Taylor saw Eric, obviously sleeping, with his hat over his head. Shirking out of his duties, obviously.

Taylor stopped, and made a face. She was going over there to give him a piece of her mind. She stomped over to him and kicked some sand in his direction.

"Eric!" She snapped, and fell to her knees beside him, and punched his shoulder. "Eric, wake up! Lex is sick, and there's a lot of work to do-" she paused, waiting for a reaction from him. He didn't move. "Eric!" She snapped again, this time, lifting his hat.

And then she screamed.

* * *

Daley heard a scream. She lifted her head off Nathan's shoulder, and they both looked around. "I think that was Taylor", Nathan said, standing up.

"Me too", Daley said, also standing up.

Nathan started walking in the direction of the screaming, and then turned back to Daley. "You stay here; I'm going to go see if she's alright."

Daley nodded, and sat back down, glancing nervously at the plane.

* * *

Jackson and Melissa heard Taylor scream from all the way in the forest. Jackson, who was pouring water into a jug, jerked his head up, and Melissa gasped. "That was Taylor."  
She said.

Jackson looked up at her, grabbed his water bucket, and started running.

Melissa grabbed hers, and ran after him, lagging behind slightly.

**(A/N OK, this is where we end! I hope it wasn't too out of character, and all, and I hope you enjoyed it. Any ways…review! And I'll be happy! Oh, and also, thank you to kayee.143, who gave me the inspiration to write this chappie!) **


	3. What do we do now?

**(A/N Ok, wow! First two chapter and I have fifteen reviews, already! Woot, I love you guys haha. Any who, thank you so much to every one who reviewed! It mean's a lot to me when people like, say they like my story. Even if they don't, I'm like, aw I love them. Hah…any who…here's the next chapter. Enjoy!)**

Taylor was sitting on the ground beside Eric, holding his hat when Nathan arrived, with Jackson shortly after. (After realizing he left Melissa, he went back to help her.)

"What happened?" asked Nathan breathlessly.

Taylor pointed towards Eric's face, and Nathan looked down at him for the first time. Nathan gasped, and Taylor screamed again. Jackson was the only one who kept his composure.

Eric had the same spots that Lex did, except instead of being pinkish, they were more of a purple – bruise colour. His eyes (unlike how Lex's were) were closed, and he seemed to be breathing.

Jackson and Nathan both turned to look at Taylor, who was making no effort to hide her disgust. "That's how I found him", she said bluntly, and stood up, wiping the sand off her knees and skirt.

"We have to get him back to camp." Nathan said, and looked at Jackson.

"Well, I'm not carrying him. I'm not going any where near him." Taylor said, taking a step backwards.

Jackson bent down, and picked Eric up. When they got back to camp, Melissa and Daley ran over to them. "What happened?" Melissa asked, but Jackson didn't stop walking, he went and put Eric in the plane with Lex. When he came out, Taylor was explaining to Daley, Nathan, and Melissa what happened.

"He was, like, sleeping, with his hat over his head." Taylor continued. "I tried to wake him up, he wouldn't, so I took his hat off, and then screamed."

"You gave us a scare, Taylor", Daley said.

"Well sorry", Taylor snapped.

"Where is Eric's hat any ways?" Melissa asked, knowing that it wasn't really a relevant question, but she blurted it out with out thinking about it.

"Ew, I left it on the beach." Taylor said. "It was obviously infested."

"So, what does he have?" Daley asked, looking at the plane.

"Probably the same thing as Lex", Jackson answered.

"What ever it is that Lex has…" Taylor added.

"He had spots on his face, but they weren't the same colour as Lex's." Nathan pointed out.

A loud bang suddenly came from the plane, and every one rushed over to see what had happened. But Lex and Eric were both sleeping peacefully.

"I think some one should monitor both of them to see if they need any water when they wake up and every thing." Daley said, turning around, and every one knew she was about to go off on a spiel about every one and their jobs. "Some one needs to get more water," she continued, "And I think some one should see if they can figure out what Eric and Lex have…whether it's the same thing, or not also. Oh, and some one should go and get some food."

"I'll do that", Nathan volunteered, walking off.

"I want to do the job where I'm uh…not with the sick people." Taylor said, looking at Daley.

"Ok Taylor, go get water then." Daley said, sighing.

And then Taylor was out of sight.

"I'll help her." Jackson said, quickly looking at Daley to see if that was ok. Daley gave a quick nod, and then Jackson spun around and followed Taylor into the trees.

Daley sighed, and looked at Melissa. "I'm really worried." She said, stepping into the plane.

Melissa stepped in after her. "Me too." She agreed, but took a deep breath, and said "But I'm sure every thing will be fine."

"But we don't know what's wrong with them Melissa!" Daley said, getting louder and louder with each word. "What if…what if…what if it's deadly or some thing!" She was shouting now.

"Daley, it's not deadly." Melissa said, looking over at Daley. And those were the last words that were said to each other. (Well, for the next couple of hours at least.) For the next few hours, Daley and Melissa would offer Eric and Lex water every time they woke up, ask if they were feeling ok, and if they needed any thing else. When Lex and Eric weren't awake, they were going through the medical book, seeing if any thing matched what Lex and Eric's symptoms were.

Outside, Taylor was boiling water, charging the battery, and Jackson was bringing the water. And ever so often, Taylor would come into the plane with a few water bottles.

A little while later, (after Eric had just woken up, and gone back to sleep again) Daley asked Melissa if she would keep watch, and she went outside to do a few things. A) She wanted to stretch, B) She wanted to get some fresh air, and C) She wanted to see if any one had seen Nathan in the past little bit.

"How are Lex and Eric doing?" Taylor asked when she saw Daley.

"Oh, their ok. Melissa and I are just letting them sleep." Daley replied, looking a bit distracted.

"Well, I would think that's better than making them run around the island." Taylor said, looking up at Daley. "Daley, are you ok?"

"Yea, um, Taylor have you seen Nathan?" Daley asked, looking around.

Taylor played with a piece of her hair. "No, uh…not since he left a couple of hours ago." Taylor replied. Daley reached down, grabbed Taylor's hand, and pulled her up.

"Were going to look for him." She said.

Taylor pulled her hand away. "Who say's I have to?"

Daley sighed, not having the energy to put up with Taylor's complaining. "You either come with me, or you can go and stay with Eric and Lex in the plane."

That was all the convincing Taylor needed, she grabbed Daley's arm, and took off. "Let's go."

So Daley, forgetting about Melissa, followed her.

* * *

When Jackson got back to camp, he noticed Taylor wasn't there. He looked around quickly, and saw she wasn't any where in sight. He decided to go see how Daley and Melissa were coming along with finding out what Eric and Lex had, and stepped into the plane. But what he saw was utterly shocking.

* * *

Daley and Taylor didn't have to go very far. They saw that Nathan had been collecting coconuts and bananas when he just…collapsed. Well…that was the best explanation they could think of. He had the same spots Eric had all over his body, and his eyes were rolled into the back of his head. 

"Wow." Taylor said, backing away as soon as she saw him.

"Why did we let him go alone?" Daley asked, kneeling down beside him. He was still breathing.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Why were we so stupid? We should have sent some one with him, it doesn't take two people to tend to a couple of sleeping sick people!" Daley replied angrily.

"We have to get him back to camp." Taylor said quietly, and Daley didn't argue.

"Want me to go get Jackson?" Taylor asked after Daley was silent.

Daley glared at her, and Taylor made an 'O' with her mouth. "Well, I can't lift him."

Daley was silent, and Taylor continued. "And, neither can you."

Daley stood up. "No, but we can lift him together."

To Daley's surprise, Taylor didn't complain, or argue. "I'll grab his legs, you grab his…uh…head." She said, and they both managed to pick Nathan up. **(A/N I'm not saying he's fat, I just saying…well…you know.)**

"Well, this isn't awkward at all", Taylor joked, but Daley didn't laugh. In fact, Daley didn't say any thing to Taylor the whole walk back (which was pretty long, because they were lugging Nathan.)

When they got back, Daley said "Let's go put him in the plane."  
Taylor, who was going to do this any ways, nodded and they started walking towards the plane.

When they got to the plane, they saw Jackson, who was bent over Melissa. Taylor made a face, and so did Daley (quite surprisingly.) It was not a pretty sight.

**(A/N Ok, there we go! An update wahoo! Any ways, thanks again to every one who reviewed, and especially thanks to my friend Tanis, who is giving me all my inspiration. Tear Tear. This time, I'm not going to apologize, but please, review, I want to know if you liked it or didn't. Even if you hated it, that's fine, tell me! Hah. I love you all!) **


	4. 4 down, 3 to go

**(A/N Ok, were back! Wahoo! Party! Ok, sorry, I'll stop now. I've kind of been putting updating off because I don't really know where to start, but I always feel like that, and then the chapters turn out ok. And also because I'm having writers block with all of my other stories, and I've been putting time into them. Oh, and by the way, I don't own Flight 29 Down, or any of the actors or any thing. Although I do wish I owned Johnny Pacar…or Jeremy Kissner…what the heck, I think that their all hot! Oh, and one more thing, this chapter might be a little bit gross at the beginning. I'm sorry I'm descriptive! I love all the reviews that go…ew….good story…but that's gross. I think I've talked long enough; you're probably too excited for the story to listen much longer. Haha, enjoy!)**

Taylor shut her eyes, and quickly held her breath, following Daley inside the plane so that they could lie Nathan down. Then, as soon as Nathan was safely on the ground, Taylor let go of him, and bolted out of the plane.

Daley sighed, and looked at Melissa. She had the same splotches on her face as the three others boys, but they were bigger, and a pus-yellow. They weren't flat either, like the boys, because the boy's spots were some what flat, but Melissa's were obviously filled with some thing - pus - and they looked like they were really sore. She was cold to the touch, but thank goodness her eyes weren't rolled into the back of her head.

Daley turned to Jackson. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think it's contagious. So probably nothing." Jackson answered, putting his hand on Melissa's forehead.

Daley sighed. "But, if one person got it, it was probably from the food, or water, or…I mean…why would only one person get it, and then pass it on to the rest of us…"

Jackson looked up. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying that I think we all might have it…it's just…showing up later than Lex."

"Yea, and maybe it's hitting us by age." Jackson said, being uncharacteristically sarcastic.

"Well, think about Jackson." Daley started explaining, and just then Taylor's wrist, followed by her thin arm, was thrust into the plane with a water bottle. She gave Daley and Jackson five in total, and then took off.

Jackson smiled, and Daley sighed. "Well, at least she's doing some thing for a change."

Jackson shook his head and said, "You were saying?"

Daley nodded. "Right. Well, I mean, think about it, it hit Lex, who is obviously the youngest."

Jackson nodded. "Yea, Eric, Nathan, and Melissa are all the same age."

Daley nodded as well, a smile on her face. "Do you know when their birthdays are?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Daley sighed impatiently, and replied "I've known them all since kindergarten, give me a break. Eric's birthday is in December, Nathan's is in November, and Melissa's is in September."

Jackson nodded, and Daley continued. "Taylor's is in August…" She trailed off. "Which probably means that she's next…when's your birthday again, Jackson?" She asked.

"January." Jackson replied.

Daley nodded, and said "Mine's in April…" Then she started rambling off to herself, so Jackson stood up quietly, and walked to the door of the plane. But then he turned around, suddenly.

"You really think this thing is getting us by age?" Jackson said, seriously doubting the whole thing, but Daley looked up at him, and nodded. "I think it's a definite possibility.

* * *

Taylor was sitting on the beach, staring out at the ocean, fighting back tears. She wouldn't let any one know it, but she was really scared. Scared for Lex, Eric, Nathan…even Melissa.

Then she started to think about Melissa. She didn't hate her, she really didn't. In fact, Melissa was one of the nicest people to her on the island. Other than Lex, and Jackson. Well, there was Eric, her 'partner-in-crime', but he wasn't really nice. But only recently. Melissa had been nice to her the whole time. Even though she did some nasty things to her.

Then Taylor started to think about Eric. She figured he liked her. She thought she felt the same way, but now that she was closer with Jackson…she just didn't know.

Taylor sighed, and then started to think about Jackson. She liked him a lot. But so did Melissa. She knew she had thought about it earlier that day, but she couldn't help herself. She was so confused.

"Hey".

Taylor screamed, and jumped about a mile high. She turned around, and Jackson was standing behind her, smiling.

Taylor put a hand to her heart. "Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?" She asked, quickly turned around, and wiped her eyes on her arm.

This action didn't go unnoticed by Jackson, and he sat down beside her. He didn't even need to ask what was wrong, because she was already talking.

"I'm just…so scared." Taylor said, beginning off her rant. And even though she promised she wasn't going to tell any one any of this, she couldn't help herself. "I mean, we're no closer to being rescued then when we landed on here twenty-two days ago! And, there are more people sick than healthy, and I don't want any thing to happen to Eric, or Nathan, or Lex…or Melissa!" She took a deep breath. "I just…I just want to go home."

Jackson nodded, put his arm around her, and said "Me too."

End of day 22

**(A/N Ok, and that is that! Sorry if the part with Taylor didn't make too much sense. And no, I didn't give Melissa the worst disease because I don't like her, it goes with the story. Oh, and BTW the whole age thing…well…I dunno, I had to be creative. And I hope they didn't say when their actual birthdays are, because I probably got them wrong…Besides, it's my tropical disease, I can do what ever I want with it. Including kill off Melissa….No ahaha I'm kidding, I would never do that. Only joking said the lobster. So, any who, review!)**


	5. One more down

**(A/N Ok, I really must love you guys! I've been updating so fast! Wahoo! Haha, thank you to every one who reviewed. I love you all! I was going to wait until like, some time next week to update, but I had so many good ideas, I just…couldn't not… Any ways…I've decided that I'm going to add some drama. Oh, and BTW all you M/J supporters out there, sorry for all the J/T action, but it's not just going to be that. There's a love square, remember? Tee hee…enjoy!)**

Day 23

Since Taylor refused to be in the plane with all the…-as she called it- infested people, Daley and Jackson took turns in the plane, 'monitoring' the four sick people.

Daley was sitting in the plane, giving Lex some water. No body had looked better than they had the previous day, in fact, they all looked worse. Paler, and weaker. Lex looked so bad, and so tiny, he looked like he was about to break. Every one had fevers, and Daley still wasn't sure what to do with them, except give them water if they needed it. They all mostly just slept.

Just then Jackson stuck his head into the plane. "Want a break?" He asked, and stepped inside the plane.

Daley nodded, and then looked at Lex as he lay back down. "I've been thinking about some thing."

"What's that?"

"Well…I think Taylor is going to be the next one to get sick. So…maybe we should, you know, watch her for a bit, and see if there are any symptoms or any thing. Then maybe we can get a bit closer to figuring out what this disease is." Daley said, knowing she was not making that much sense, but figured Jackson would know what she meant.

Jackson just nodded, and made room for Daley to step out of the plane. Once she was out, she breathed in a deep breath of fresh air. She saw Taylor sitting by the fire, breathing deeply with her eyes closed. She wasn't filtering any water, and all the jugs were empty. Daley looked around. She didn't seem to be doing any thing useful at all, actually.

"Taylor!" Daley yelled, walking over to her. "What are you doing?"

Taylor opened her eyes, and looked up at Daley. "I was taking a break."

"Taylor!" Daley was so angry she didn't even know what to say. She figured Taylor wasn't doing any thing, and deserved to be yelled at. "We need all the help we can get right now! There are only three of us! We can't afford to have you lazing about."

Then Jackson was there, saying "What's all the yelling about?" He asked.

Daley ignored him, and Taylor stood up. "Taylor, I am so sick of you not doing any work!"

Taylor shook her head. "Daley, shut the hell up!"

Daley took a step back, blinked a few times, and said, "Excuse me?"

Taylor took a deep breath, and, after quickly glancing at Jackson, said, "I am so tired of you taking all these things out on me. Look, I've been doing just as much work as you have, if not more! And I'm just as worried and anxious as you are, and I really don't need you yelling at me! So just…shut up!"

Daley was speechless, and Taylor turned on her heel, and stormed off.

Jackson looked at Daley, and then took off after Taylor.

Daley sat down, looking at the fire. Was she being too hard on Taylor? All she knew was that Taylor had been on her nerves since day one. Daley sighed, and looked at then plane. Why was every thing falling apart? They had such a good system! Daley shook her head, and then made her way back into the plane.

* * *

Taylor kicked a tree. And then she kicked it again. And again. Once more, just for fun. It felt so good to let all of her anger out. Now, normally she wasn't a very violent person, but Daley just…made her so angry some times. 

Taylor sat down, and huffed loudly. And that was when she heard it. The rustling in the bush. At first she thought it could have been Ian, Jory, Abby, or the captain. Or all of them, because the rustling was so loud. But she didn't hear any voices. And then she heard a low growl. Now, even Taylor didn't have to wonder what the growl came from, she knew she needed to get out of there. Right at that very second. So she sat up, and bolted, hoping the animal – what ever it was - hadn't seen her, and wasn't going to come after her.

She had been running for a few minutes, when she tripped over some thing. She fell flat on her face, and as she got up, and looked back, to see it was Jackson. Looking in the same condition (if not worse) than Melissa.

"Oh god," Taylor said to herself and she bent over Jackson. He had a fever, and he was definetly passed out. "How am I going to lift him?" Taylor asked the heavens hysterically. "Daley!" She yelled. "Daley!" But no one answered. She honestly didn't know how far away from camp she was.

* * *

Every thing was going pretty well at the camp. Except for the fact that Jackson and Taylor had been missing for almost TWO HOURS, and Daley was starting to go nuts. She knew she shouldn't have gone off like she did on Taylor, and she was starting to feel some what bad about it. You know, with out admitting that she was wrong. Because she wasn't. She never was. 

She knew she should go out and look for them, deciding some thing had probably happened to Jackson, because if it had happened to Taylor, Jackson would have been able to get them back. But she didn't want to leave Nathan, Eric, Lex, and Melissa by themselves…

Daley had just made the decision to go and look for the two, when Taylor came trudging into camp, with Jackson slung over her shoulder. Daley ran over to them, and, when she saw Jackson, drew back. "What happened?" She asked.

Taylor just ignored her, and walked over to the plane, and put Jackson in. And then she walked over to the fire, and grabbing a water bottle, sat down in a chair.

"Taylor?" Daley asked, feeling guilty.

Taylor downed a bottle of water, and took a few deep breaths. "I carried him from all the way deep inside the mangly, nasty jungle, after being chased by a big, stupid, scary animal, and being yelled at by a scarier animal with red curly hair named Daley." She said, still breathless.

Daley felt these words hit her like a slap in the face. She then started to feel guilty about every thing she had done to Taylor. It was all coming over her in waves. "Taylor…" Daley started, not really knowing what to say. "I'm really, really sorry."

Taylor nodded. "Yea. Me too, I'm sorry we were stuck on this freakin' island in the first place."

Daley smiled slightly. "Well…me too. But I guess I haven't treated you very nicely. I'm really sorry."

Taylor nodded. "Ok."

Daley sat down beside her. "Friends?" She asked, acting quite out-of-character.

Taylor looked at her with an expression on her face. "Were we ever?"

Daley laughed, and Taylor smiled. "Maybe we should be." Daley said, and Taylor nodded. Then Daley knew every thing…well, maybe not every thing…but things with Taylor were ok. She might be a complaining, selfish brat, but she…Daley looked for some thing nice to say, but decided to leave it at that, and ask, "So, what happened with Jackson any ways?"

"I was running from this BEAST", Taylor started, and told Daley the whole story, getting very animated. "I knew I couldn't leave Jackson there…so I brought him here. It was really hard...trust me."

"Taylor! That was so…unselfish of you!" Daley said, obviously shocked.

Taylor nodded. "It happens more often then people think." She said solemnly, and then, unable to keep a straight face, laughed.

"This ruins my theory though." Daley muttered.

"What?" Taylor asked, and Daley shook her head. "My theory." Taylor gave her a blank look, and Daley looked confused. "Didn't Jackson tell you my theory?"

Taylor shook her head. "Uh…obviously not."

"Well, I figured the disease was hitting us by our age…youngest to oldest. Jackson and I both thought you were going to be the next one to get it…" Daley trailed off, and Taylor, not seeming to get it, wore a blank expression on her face, so Daley continued. "Jackson's the oldest of the three of us, so that throws off my theory."

Taylor nodded. "Oh."

"So I guess we don't know who it's going to hit next", Daley said, staring out blankly.

**(A/N There we go! I hope this was an ok chapter, I'm not that happy with it, but I guess you guys will tell me what you think! Review! I'll love you forever!)**


	6. Bath time!

**(A/N Well, this hasn't been the quickest of updates, and I know I was updating like, every night, but, well…I do have a life! Hah, any ways, thanks so much for all the reviews, I'm like, getting all this positive feedback and it's just like…wow…so thanks for that, it really keeps my self esteem up. Lol! Any ways, this is supposed to be a humorous, and extremely awkward story. I really hope you feel awkward reading it, because that's what I'm going for. The next chapter we'll get back on track though, I promise. So, here's the story!)**

Day 25

For the next few days Daley and Taylor took care of the other five castaways, with out complaint, which, for Taylor, was a pretty big step. No one really seemed to be getting better, they all seemed to be getting worse, in fact. Taylor and Daley were quite nervous as well, because they were almost positive that one of them was going to get sick some time soon. The only question was, how long would it take? And, what would happen if they were all sick?

They were sitting in the plane, offering the 'sick people' some food and water, when Daley turned to Taylor. "What do you think is causing the disease, Taylor?" She asked, speaking for the first time in…well…quite a while.

Taylor shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? All I know, is that I don't want to get it", she said, glancing at Melissa and Jackson's faces, their spots now completely puss-filled, some of them popping open and oozing. "It looks gross."

"I don't see why we haven't all gotten it though." Daley said, sighing, obviously thinking out loud. "I mean, we've all been exposed to the same things right? And, if not, you would think it would be really contagious." She looked at Taylor, as if expecting her to come up with some brilliant statement that would help her figure out the mystery.

Taylor shrugged. "Don't look at me, I'm not even getting a B in English." Then she stood up, and stretched. Sitting back down, she narrowed her eyebrows. "You know, it really smells in here."

"You think I haven't realized that?" Daley asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Well…I don't know, I was thinking…maybe we could give people a bath?" Taylor said, crossing her legs and looking at Daley, who smiled.

"Ok, funny Taylor, now help me figure out-" Daley was cut off by Taylor.

"I wasn't kidding." Taylor looked at Daley. "Look, it'll be good for them! And…they won't even notice, their unconscious 99 percent of their time any ways! And we can air out the sleeping bags, and…and…" She trailed off.

Daley could tell that Taylor had given it a lot of thought, and realized that it wasn't that bad of an idea after all. "It is really warm out today." Daley noted. "So they probably wouldn't be that cold." Then some thing registered in her brain. "Wait, remember that time Nathan got the rash?" She asked, and Taylor nodded…

"Ick, and he borrowed my skirt?" Daley nodded, and Taylor said "Yea…so?"

"He got that from sitting in wet clothes. That'll happen to the rest of them, won't it?" Daley said, and Taylor gave a blank stare. After a minute she said, "Oh, I know!"

Daley raised an eyebrow, and Taylor continued. "Why don't we just clean their hair, faces, and um…hands?"

Daley still didn't look too convinced. "Look, if I were sick, I'd want to be clean too. If their clean, it'll probably be easier for the medicine we've been putting on their faces to work…"

"Polysporn?" Daley correct.

Taylor nodded. "Yea, that stuff. It'll be better for it to work, and hey, maybe it'll help them get better!"

Daley sighed, and Taylor said "Let's at least air them out! Please Daley?"

Daley smiled, finally convinced, and Taylor said, "Yes! Let's do it."

* * *

Getting the sleeping bags out of the plane and hanging them up wasn't too hard, but Daley and Taylor had to figure out a way they were going to do this.

"Well, all the water is ready." Taylor said. "So, all we really need to do it…well…bathe them. God, I feel like a nurse."

"This was YOUR idea" Daley reminded her, and she stepped into the plane, and called to Taylor, "Why don't we do Lex first? He's smallest, and it'll be easier while we get the hang of it."

Taylor shrugged. "Fine by me."

They had managed to get Lex out of the plane without hurting him, and had him sitting in chair easily. The spots on his face looked more like scabs instead of raw, pink spots. Daley knew they had hurt him some thing awful, and was glad that they had finally started to scab over. She knew he was still sick though, for he had a high fever, and he kept puking.

"Ok, so…how are we going to do this?" Taylor asked, picking up a water jug.

Daley thought for a minute. "Go get a shirt."

"My shirt?" Taylor asked, looking horrified at the very idea of any item of her clothing coming in contact with some one sick.

"I don't care, just do it!"

Taylor ran to the tent, and grabbed one of Nathan's shirts. Hey- it was the first one she saw. Or…at least, that was what she'd tell Daley. She, Daley, and Jackson (when he wasn't sick) had decided to use the tent as a storage place so there would be more room inside the plane, but she and Daley were sleeping their too. They really didn't want to be exposed to the disease more than they had too.

She ran back, and gave the shirt to Daley. Daley looked up questioningly at Taylor, but decided not to ask, and soaked the shirt with water, and started dabbing at Lex's face.

"Oh, so it'll be like a sponge bath type thing?" Taylor asked, and Daley nodded. "That's what I was thinking. Hey, do you want to wash his hair?"

Taylor looked disgusted. "Since when did I become a hair dresser?"

"Since you came up with the idea to give the sickies a bath." Daley replied calmly.

Taylor just rolled her eyes, grabbed the bucket, and started to pour water onto Lex's head.

"Taylor!" Daley shouted, and Taylor looked up, still not ceasing the water flow.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Your drenching Lex." Daley replied, trying to be calm.

Taylor stopped pouring the water. "Opps…sorry." She said, and Daley wasn't sure whether it was an accident or not.

"It's ok" She said, as Taylor grabbed the shampoo and started washing his hair.

When they were done, (they had towel dried his hair, and his clothes had been pretty much dried in the sun.)

"What do we do with him now?" Taylor asked, looked at the still unconscious Lex.

"We put him back, I guess." Daley said the most logical thing that came to mind, and Taylor nodded, but then said, "Wait! Why don't we put that polysci stuff on him?"

"Polysporn?" Daley corrected her again, and nodded. "That's a good idea. Go get the first aid kid.

Taylor nodded, and grabbed the first aid kit. When they had finished with Lex, they put him back in the plane, and grabbed Eric. They had done the exact thing with him (even though his spots were a different colour, they had still started to scab, and itch.)

They were just about to give Melissa her bath, when Daley said, "I have an idea!"

Taylor looked down at Melissa. "We take the culligen out of her lips?"

Daley stopped walking, and turned around. "What?"

"Well…those lips aren't natural!" Taylor said, but Daley shut her up with a look. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"Why don't we put a windbreaker over her so she doesn't get so wet!" Daley said, and ran back to the tent, grabbed a windbreaker, and slung it over Melissa.

"That makes sense." Taylor said, and they got to work. Then they put her back, and grabbed Jackson, repeating the same procedure. With a "Well, this isn't awkward" from Taylor, resulting in a giggle from Daley, they thought they were doing pretty good. Except, in the middle of Taylor washing his hair, he woke up.

"Melissa?" He asked, looking up at Taylor.

"No…I'm Taylor." She said, and stopped scrubbing.

"Oh." Jackson said, then slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Why culligen?" Taylor moaned to herself. Daley didn't say a word, she just kept washing Jackson's face.

"I mean, I love Melissa and all, but…gah!" Taylor said, and Daley chuckled. "Yea I feel like that with Nathan too."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea, your life is a sap story, you like a guy, he likes you back, oh no, the horror! Big whoop."

Normally, Daley would have been the last person she would have wanted to discuss this with…but she never would have thought she'd like Jackson. Or be stuck on a deserted island with five people she didn't particularly like. And a ten year old.

Daley didn't reply, and Taylor bit her tongue. 'This sucks.' She thought.

**(A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to have some stuff with the other characters, and was just trying to let you know their not dead. Haha. And don't mind the culligen stuff…it's a joke between me and my friend. Oh, and I hope all you people that keep going I LOVE JACKSON/MELISSA! And JACKSON/MELISSA FOREVER! Hoping I'll catch on, liked the little bit with Jackson there. I, personally, like Jackson/Taylor, but you never know. God knows I don't. ;) Review! Thanks guys.)**


	7. The beast

**(A/N Hey guys! Thank you to every one who reviewed! Like, actually, you have no idea how much it motivates me, because I really don't know where I'm going with this story haha. Oh, and I'm glad every one enjoyed the last chapter. I enjoyed writing it. ;) Oh, and one more thing. I'm officially going to stop bashing Melissa! Yay, are you proud? Haha! Enjoy!)**

It was a little while they had gotten every one back into the plane, and put the sleeping bags back. It smelled a little bit better, but not much.

"So, what now?" Taylor asked, tired of asking and hearing that question.

Daley shook her head. "I don't know, I mean…we could clean out the plane."

Taylor stared at her blankly. "What?"

Daley sighed, and said, "Well, I mean, there's a lot of junk in there, right? And…maybe we could…disinfect it!"

"We have disinfectant?" Taylor asked, and Daley looked around. "I'm not sure. How about I start cleaning, and you look for the stuff."

Taylor shrugged, happy to not have to spend any more time than needed in an enclosed space with the people carrying the plague. She walked to the tent, taking her sweet time – even though she had been pretty helpful lately, she was Taylor Hagan…she had a reputation to keep up – and spent more the double the time searching for any type of disinfectant. Then she walked back to the fire, and searched in the first aid kit. Not finding any thing, she decided to walk back to the tent, grab one of Eric's shirts this time, and grabbed a jug of water.

"Daley, I didn't find any disinfectant why don't we-" Taylor screamed. In the 20 minutes that she had been gone, Daley had gotten the disease. To tell you the truth, she looked awful. She had huge pus-yellow spots, even bigger than Jackson's. Her eyes had big underneath them, and she had passed out right over top of Eric, Jackson, and Nathan's ankles.

Taylor sighed, and put down the water jugs. She tried to pick Daley up, but failed, so just dragged her beside Melissa. Then she walked outside, fighting the urge to cry.

"NOW WHAT?" She yelled at the sky.

End of day 25

* * *

Day 26

"God, looking after sick people is boring!" Taylor said aloud, looking at Daley. "They don't do any thing!"

She'd been watching them for a few hours, and none of them had woken up. She knew they were probably dehydrated, and tried forcing water into their mouths, but it wasn't working – and she didn't want to kill any one.

Taylor chewed the inside of her cheek. She had so many questions floating through her head. Why did Jackson say Melissa's name when he woke up yesterday? Why did Daley just randomly drop down sick? If she were there, could she have helped her? When was rescue coming? And most importantly, when was she going to become sick too?

Taylor decided that she would do some thing, to pass the time. She needed to busy herself with some thing, or she'd drive herself nuts. Then she decided she'd clean the plane. That's how desperate she was – she didn't even do chores at home.

So, she grabbed a water jug, Eric's t-shirt, and started scrubbing.

* * *

When she was done, she took the rest of the water and the shirt outside. The plane didn't look cleaner, but it smelled better. She smiled to herself, and congratulated herself on a job well done. She didn't feel that feeling of satisfaction very often.

She went to grab a water bottle, and took a sip. The only probably was, there was no water. She grabbed another one, and squeezed it into the sand. A drop came out. She did this with five more bottles. All of them were empty.

"Crap we need more water!" She exclaimed to herself. "Hm, I wonder who's going to have to do that!" She looked around. "Eric? Daley? Nathan?" She sighed, and grabbed two jugs, deciding she'd go collect the water before she lost her mind.

When she had finished the job, she heard a growl. It was the same growl she heard before Jackson had gotten sick. Deciding that it probably hadn't seen her, she picked up the two, now filled water jugs, and quietly walked back towards camp.

She heard a bit of rustling, but no more growling, and she felt a lot better. Until she got to camp that is.

When she got to camp, she put down the jugs, and flopped into a chair. Then she heard the growl.

She looked up in alarm. Was her mind playing tricks on her? She heard it again. Ok, probably not.

She stood up, looking around. And that's when it lunged at her. It being a beast that she couldn't identify. Taylor quickly moved out of the way, and spun around. Her heart was pounding, her heart in her throat.

The beast was big, on its hind legs about as tall as Taylor. It almost looked like a cross between a bear and a tiger. It was bright orange, but it was a solid colour. Taylor opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

Two choices flashed into her brain. The first, dash towards the plane. But it had no door, the monster would probably invite itself in and attack the rest of the group. She didn't even know if the creature knew that they were in the plane, and decided that was probably a bad idea. The second choice was to run to the water. She didn't know if it could swim, and she didn't know how fast it was. But then she decided she was willing to take that chance.

Before she knew what she was doing, her legs were moving her as fast as they could towards the water. She heard a loud growl behind her, and she ran faster, not even realizing that was possible.

When she reached the water, she dove, her mouth and nose wide open. She swam under water until her lungs felt like they were about to explode, and when she finally came up, she was so deep, she had to fight the water to keep her head above.

The beast had stopped right when its paws hit the water, and Taylor sighed. With a growl, it turned, and stalked away. Thankfully along the beach, instead of back to the camp.

Taylor turned on her back for a few minutes while she caught her breath, and then she looked back at the beach. The beast appeared to be gone, and she swam back to shore.

Then she trudged back to camp, her heart still racing, her legs feeling like rubber, and sopping wet.

"This vacation sucks." She announced to no one in particular, and flopped down by the fire.

**(A/N Ok, that's that. I hope you liked this chapter, a lot of action, and not a lot of talking. Poor Taylor! I decided to add in that whole beast thing, you know, on top of the whole taking care of 6 sick people thing. Mainly because I'm evil. ). Anyways, review please! It's greatly appreciated. Love you all!) **


	8. She's all better!

**(A/N Hey guys! Sorry that its been so long since Ive updated, really I am! My computers haven't been working, and mine still isn't, I'm on my dads, haha. Any who, I was reading my story and I noticed a lot of gramar mistakes, and also, I skipped Day 24. But what ever, I'll probably go back and fix those things before I hit the little complete button. So yea, thanks for putting up with that. Yea, so, I won't keep you waiting any longer! Heres the story!)**

Taylor was sitting in the plane, wondering why her life was so sucky. She decided she didn't want to be alone ouside any longer, and she had finished boiling all the water, and she had even made some food for herself. She had been sleeping in the tent, but now she was pretty afraid, and decided she'd chance her health and sleep in the plane. She would have gotten her sleeping bag a while ago, but she was too scared to move. After she finished her 'meal' and her water, she basically had gotten into a comfortable position, and stayed there, for what seemed like forever.

She was sitting in a little ball, rocking back and forth, shaking. She had never been more terrified in her life. She had no one to talk to, nothing to do, and she hated it. She felt like she was going insane! At least when Daley was well, she had some one to talk to. But now, every time she opened her mouth, she felt crazy, like she was talking to herself.

She suddenly felt freezing. She started moving her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm herself up, but stopped when she felt some thing slimy and gross. She looked at her hand, and saw a big gob of gooey, clear spit. She was guessing it was spit, any ways. And she wasn't totally sure how it got there. But then it dawned on her that it was probably the beast. "Ew...gross." She mumbled to herself, and was just about to wipe it on her pants, when she got an evil smirk on her face.

Why wipe this nasty liquid on HER 60 dollar pants, when she could wipe it on some one else...say, Melissa?

Taylor knew she was going crazy, she really did, but she crept up to Melissa any ways, and wiped it on her arm. And within the next few seconds, Melissa rolled her face right into her arm. And the spit.

Taylor made a face, instantly feeling bad. But then she just shrugged off the feeling. Actually, she felt less scared. She almost felt like laughing. And she did. Soon enough, she had tears, rolling down her face, and she was literally, rolling around on the floor of the plane, laughing. Her stomache hurt, and she felt like she couldn't breathe, but she didn't care.

When she had finally stopped laughing, she felt a lot better, and a lot less scared. She really, really felt better. She went outside, and sat down by the fire, which was still going, surprisingly. She put her head down on the ground, and before she knew it, she was passed out.

End of day 26

* * *

Day 27

"Taylor...TAYLOR!"

Taylor felt some one poking her shoulder, and then heard some one calling her name.

"WHAT?" She snapped, and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was face to face with Melissa. And then she screamed.

And Melissa screamed back.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked Melissa, staring at her face. She looked incredibly healthy. In fact, she looked like she hadn't been sick at all. You were just sick, like...two hours ago!" She said, not realizing that the night had already passed and it was a new day.

"I know!" Melissa said, and then looked away. "I guess I'm better." She stood up, and went to sit at the other side of the fire.

Taylor stood up, and stared down at Melissa. "Dude, what's your problem?" She asked rudely, and Melissa stood up, too.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked, just as rudely.

"Well, I mean, honestly Melissa, I know you like Jackson and every thing, but he's just a guy! I don't see why you have to get so bent out of shape about all this. The truth of the matter is that me and him are probably not going to be friends once we get off this island!" Taylor took a breath, but before Melissa could reply, she continued, "I really don't get why we have to argue over some thing as trivial as a guy when you were just like, deadly sick, and we still have five people who are sick! And we really need to figure out how to cure them...and how you got cured!"

Melissa looked at the ground. She knew Taylor was right. She was a selfish, backstabbing, boystealing bitch, but she was right. "Ok, fine." She said, looking up. "I'll set aside this problem for now. But your not forgiven." Melissa didn't really know why she was being so mean to Taylor. She guessed it was a little bit of payback for all the mean things Taylor had done to her over the years. And also because, she really liked Jackson. And Taylor knew that. She really felt like Taylor had gotten close to him just to hurt her.

Taylor scoffed. "I never apologized!"

Melissa huffed. "Fine!"

"Fine!" Taylor huffed back at her. "After every one else is cured, we go back to fighting!"

Then both sat down at the same time, and crossed their legs. Then they sat in silence for the next ten minutes, the only sound was the crackle of the fire that was sitting between them.

Finally Melissa broke the silence. "So...I got the illness, huh?" She asked.

Taylor sighed. "Yep."

"And I take it every one else got it, too?"

"Yep."

Melissa chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "Did you already have it?"

Taylor looked up at her in surprise. "What?"

"Did you get the disease already?"

Taylor picked up a chunk of hair and started playing with it. "No."

Melissa's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Well...then...you were taking care of every one by yourself?"

Taylor sighed. "Yea, I did. For a few days, any ways." And then she launched into her story. She told Melissa how Jackson fell ill, even though Daley and Jackson thought she would. She told Melissa about the fight between her and Daley, bathing every one (at this point Melissa couldn't hide her amusement), and she told her about Daley getting sick, and having to take care of every one. She told Melissa about the beast, and even admitted wiping the spit on Melissa's shirt.

Melissa was silent, and Taylor took in a deep breath and said, "I'm really glad that your not...you know, sick any more." Melissa looked really surprised. Taylor smiled a slight smile. "Yea, I've never been more scared in my entire life."

**(A/N Well, there you have it! Lol, I am really sorry that it took so long, and I tried to make the chapter some what longer, but there you go. I hope you like it, even though it is pretty crazy. Get excited for the next chapter, because theres going to be lots of drama, as well as action. Wa-hoo! Oh, and also, I'm going to be putting up another story for Flight 29 Down, its going to be where the people on the island either get off the island, and are putting on a Shakespears play, or maybe they'll do it on the island? Who knows, what do you guys think? But yea, check that out when I post it. But, yea, review please, I'd apprieciate so much! And I promise I'll update faster this time. Thanks guys!)**


	9. The spit

**(A/N Hey guys! Happy New Year! 2008 baby WOOT WOOT! Any who, I just got back from seeing I am Legend (AWESOME MOVIE, I TOTALLY RECOMEND IT!) Any ways, I'm pretty scared right now, so I figured, what better thing to do with my time than update my long lost Flight 29 Down story? Ok, I know, that was a bad distraction from the fact that I am a HORRIBLE updater, but I'm sorry, I promise this chapter will be awesome! In fact, it'll be wacky - yea, I did just say wacky. This chapter will have action, drama, maybe a bit of romance...AND it'll be wacky! (We'll just blame it on my exhaustion and fright, ok?) Any who, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!)**

Day 28

Melissa threw a stick on the fire and looked up at Taylor. Her face was squished up in concentration as she was trying to drain bolied water into a water bottle (Totally harder than it sound, you know.) Melissa threw another piece of wood on the fire, looking up at Taylor. "So, you and Jackson, huh?" She asked, and Taylor looked up in shock. "I thought we weren't going to talk about it."

Melissa looked back down. "Sorry."

Taylor jumped up. "So you CAN apologize!" Melissa jumped up as well. "I never said I couldn't, I just said I wouldn't." Melissa snapped back.

Taylor took a deep breath, then sat back down. Melissa followed suit. "Sorry." She said, looking at the ground. "We need to put our energy and time into figuring out how to cure this stupid illness." She looked up and saw Taylor staring at her with a look of admiration, and maybe even pity on her face. "You really liked Jackson, didn't you?" She asked.

Melissa nodded. "Yea, I did. I thought you knew that."

"I thought it was some silly little schoolgirl crush." Taylor admitted. "I didn't think you really liked him as much as you did."

Melissa smiled weakly. "So, what do you think caused every thing?" She asked, and Taylor chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Well...I did have one idea...but you'll probably think I'm crazy."

Melissa looked at her nail. "Try me."

"Ok, well, you know how I may have uhm...wiped the beast's spit on your shirt, and then you turned your head into it?" She asked.

Melissa felt her anger rise up again. "Please don't remind me Taylor. God, how like you, I was starting to forget about how much of a jerk you are, and then you had to bring up how cruel you can be."

Taylor blinked, shocked, and sat still for a moment. Then, without a second thought, she said "Well, what if the beasts spit was the cure?" Melissa looked at her like she was crazy, so Taylor explained "Ok, I know it sounds bad, but, you know, maybe it was some freaky island disease, and the beasts spit cured it. Maybe I some how got the spit on me, so maybe I've been imune this whole time!"

Melissa looked like she was actually considering the idea. "So, what, are we supposed to go looking for the beast, and like, collect it's spit?"

Taylor smiled evily. "If that's what it takes, maybe that's what we need to do."

End of day 28

* * *

Night 28

Melissa shone a flashlight at a bush, as Taylor examined the branches. "Taylor, this is insane!" She whipsered, and Taylor flashed her a look. Putting a finger to her lips, Taylor grabbed Melissa's hand, hauled herself up, and started walking again.

_Melissa looked into the camera, and said "Taylor and I decided that we would go looking for the beasts spit in the dark. We figured that we wouldn't run into the beast if it was nightime."_

"Is it just me, or is it totally creepy out here at night?" Taylor asked, still holding onto Melissa's hand.

_Taylor shook her head. "Ok, not the best plan in the world, but, hey, we figured that because the spit is so gloopey, that maybe we could find some on a tree or bush or some thing, and the wouldn't have to run into the beast at all." She narrowed her eyes. "Ok, fine. Not the best plan in the world. Why don't you sue me?"_

Melissa nodded. She couldn't help but feel like this whole venture was pointless, but because Taylor had been so determined, she thought she had better go along with it. Besides, if this was what it took to cure her friends, who was she to argue?

She was so deep in her thoughts, she nearly crashed into Taylor when she stopped and gasped. "Look!" Taylor pointed at a tree branch. There was a glob of spit hanging from the tree. There wasn't a lot of it, probably only enough for one person, but it was there none the less.

Melissa shivered, and felt Taylor grab her hand and pull her up the spit. "Now...how do we get it back?" Taylor asked, and Melissa shrugged. Suddenly Taylor got an evil expression on her face, and Melissa felt scared. "What?" She asked.

Taylor gasped and pointed behind Melissa. "Look, over there!"

Melissa spun around, shining the flashlight, and when she looked back, Taylor had wiped the spit onto her jacket. "Ew, Taylor!" Melissa cried. Taylor grinned innocently, and Melissa decided not to complain.

"Let's just get back to camp." Taylor suggested, and started walking. Melissa followed behind her, grumbling for a few minutes, but then suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Taylor!" She whispered.

"Yea?" Taylor answered, turning around.

"Well...if the beast's spit was there...don't you think the beast is some where nearby?" Melissa whispered shakily.

Taylor felt a chill creep down her body. She hadn't thought of that. The spit looked pretty fresh...well, not fresh, but you know what she means.

Then suddenly, a loud snarl was heard, and then the cracking of twigs. Both girls looked at each other, and clapped a hand over each others mouths. After a moment or so, they both took off running. And the didn't stop running until they were back safely sitting in the plane.

"I think we lost it." Taylor said shakily, and Melissa nodded. "Yea, I think so too." She said, and they both looked at Melissa's sleeve. "So, what now?" Taylor asked.

Melissa put up a finger, and quickly ran outside, grabbing an empty water bottle, and with some effort, was able to 'scoop' the spit inside. Its was a good thing it was so gloopey, or else they never would have been able to do any thing with it.

"So, who are we going to give it to?" Taylor asked eagerly.

Melissa shook her head. "I don't think it would be fair to give it to one person while the rest are still sick." She turned the bottle under her arm.

Taylor opened her mouth in shock. "Melissa, are you an IDIOT?" She snapped. "We need to test it on some one. Besides, I'm not going to risk my neck any more if I'm not positive the spit will work!"

"Taylor, your being stupid!" Melissa said, putting the bottle down an dstanding up.

"Maybe your being stupid!" Taylor snapped, standing up too.

Melissa opened her mouth to say some thing, and then closed it. "Your right. I think I just need some sleep." She sighed, and turned out to walk out the door. "You comming?" She asked.

Taylor nodded. "Yea, uh...I'll be there in a minute."

Melissa spun around. "Taylor, promise me you won't use the spit on any body."

Taylor nodded. "Ok, ok, I promise."

Melissa looked sternly at her, and Taylor opened her eyes wide. "I pormise, go!"

Melissa sighed deeply. "Ok, I'll be in the tent if you need me."

Taylor nodded, and as soon as Melissa had left, picked up the bottle of spit.

_"Ok, I know I promised but...I could only see positives to my situation! If I put the spit on Jackson, not only would he be awake so he and Melissa could make up, and I'd also be making sure that the spit actually cures the disease!" Taylor looked over her shoulder. "Ok, I really like Jackson, but...I think Melissa likes him even more. So for once, I'm going to do the most selfless thing I can think of. I'm going to go back on my promise and cure Jackson."_

And with that, Taylor walked over to Jackson, and kneeling down beside him, opened up the water bottle, and dumped the gloopey, disgusting spit right directly onto his face. Then, throwing the bottle over her shoulder, she stood up and sauntered over to the plane door. "Nighty night." She giggled.

* * *

**(A/N Ok, so I WAS going to stop here, but I figured I'd give you guys a longer chapter so you won't totally hate me for not updating in like, a trillion years, so, you guys should consider yourselfs pretty lucky. And I'm not ready to go to bed yet. :) Any ways, here we go!)**

Day 29

When Taylor woke up in the morning, she was surprised to find Melissa still passed out beside her. When she went to bed Melissa had already passed out. She was usually the first one to fall asleep and the first one to wake up in the morning. Unlike Taylor who usually woke up the latest of them all.

Taylor yawned, sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. And when she got to the fire, she screamed!

Jackson was sitting on a log by the fire, poking it with a stick. He looked up, smiling. "Hey."

Taylor smiled back. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Before Jackson had the chance to answer, Melissa came running up. "Taylor are you..." She looked at Jackson. "Jackson!" She cried. "Your alright!" And before she knew what she was doing, she was sitting beside him, giving him a hug. She quickly pulled away, once she realized what she was doing, too happy to be embarrassed. "How? When? Why?" Melissa smiled up at Taylor. "I'm so confused!"

Taylor wound a piece of blonde curly hair around her finger. "Well um...I think I know."

Melissa's eyes opened wide. "Taylor how could you!" She yelled, jumping up.

Jackson frowned. "Am I missing some thing here?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two girls.

"Taylor you are so selfish! I can't believe you cured Jackson after you promised not to!" She knew how bad that must have sounded, but she didn't care at that point. Her eyes welled up with tears. "You promised! I can't believe you wanted to get close to Jackson this bad that you'd go back on your promise!" And with that, she ran off in the direction of the beach.

Jackson looked up questioningly at Taylor. "It's a long story." She said, sitting down beside him.

**(A/N Ok guys, I know that wasn't that much longer, but I think I'm going to stop there. That's a pretty good chapter, right? Even if you don't think so, review! And thank you to the people who do constantly review. And even if you don't, nows the time to start, right? Hope the chapter wasn't too wacky for you all! Thanks guys!)**


	10. Running!

**(A/N Hey guys! It's me again! Haha...wow...obviously it's me. Any ways, I just wanted to say, thanks to every one who reviewed, but I wanted to point some thing out. Believe it or not, the stuff with Melissa last chapter really wasn't to make her look bad. She's just upset, because she thought she and Taylor were becoming friends again, and Taylor lied to her. She thinks Taylor was doing it to spend time with Jackson and stuff. Any ways, it was all for drama, it'll make more sense later! Plus, she's a girl, shes emotionally unstable! Jeez! So, just thought I'd make that clear. Any whoo...here's the story!)**

Taylor explained every thing to Jackson, just like she had done with Melissa. She also explained her theory with the animals spit. Jackson scrunched up his eyebrows and looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not crazy!" Taylor said, reading the look on Jacksons face. "Really, I don't think it was a coincidence that both you and Melissa were cured after you were exposed to the spit. Besides, you were like, the last one to get sick, it wouldn't make sence that you were cured first."

Jackson smiled, and Taylor made a face. "What?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just impressed, is all." Jackson replied.

Taylor smiled back, and then stood up, pulling down her shorts. "I'll be right back." She said.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Melissa."

Jackson stood up. "Want me to come? I want to see if shes ok."

"I think I need to handle this by myself." Jackon nodded and sat back down. "I'll start thinking of a plan to find the cure." He smiled. Taylor smiled weakly back at him, and then went off to find Melissa.

* * *

Melissa wasn't hiding - she really wasn't - she just didn't want to talk to any one at that moment. She was feeling really betrayed. She didn't know why Taylor cured Jackson when she promised not to. She wasn't really angry because Jackson was cured - in fact, she was secretly a bit glad - but she was angry because Taylor lied to her. Right to her face. And she was just tired of it. 

"Melissa?" She heard a voice behind her.

Melissa sighed. "I don't really want to talk to any one right now." She said.

"Fine, you listen, I'll talk." Taylor replied evenly, sitting down on the sand beside Melissa.

"Look, I'm sorry that you think I lied to you." Taylor started off. Melissa opened her mouth to say some thing, but Taylor said, "Let me finish. Look, I really am sorry, I'm not just saying that. I didn't mean to lie to you. I just...got caught up in the moment. I wanted to see if the spit actually did work. I mean, it would be stupid to go out and risk our necks if we didn't know that would work, right?"

Melissa looked down at the sand, then at her nails. "I'm really sorry." Melissa tried again.

"You know what Taylor?" Melissa stood up. " I'm really tired of pretending that nothing is wrong, when your a backstabbing liar!" Melissa felt bad for the words as soon as they came out of her mouth, but she couldn't take them back now.

Melissa gave Taylor one last look, then turned on her heel.

Taylor stood up, her face contorted in anger. "No, you know what Melissa, you stay. I'll go." She pushed Melissa out of her way, and then turned around after a couple of steps. "And you know what? I was going to try to hook you and Jackson up, but now, since you seem to think I want to so much, I'm going to see if I can hook up with him." Taylor knew how bad that sounded, but she didn't care. She couldn't believe how mean Melissa had gotten!

Uhm, yea, maybe that's what happens after 16 years of being trod on by people like Taylor!

Melissa sat back down in the sand, gave a big sigh, and went back to crying.

* * *

Taylor stormed into camp. "URGH!" She yelled, kicking over a pot of boiled water. Jacksons stood up. "Whats wrong?" 

"I HATE MELISSA!" Was all he got, as Taylor stormed away, into the forrest.

Jackson looked towards the beach, and then towards the woods, wondering who he should go and talk to. He figured he should go into the woods and make Taylor come back before she hurt herself...but she figured she'd be back soon any ways. He got up, and started walking towards the beach. Taylor would be fine, he assured himself.

"Go away Taylor! I thought you'd be busy trying to 'hook up' with Jackson", Melissa said sourly, as she heard footsteps comming up behind her.

"Um...Melissa?"

"Oh!" Melissa spun around. "Hi Jackson." She said nervously. She mentally slapped herself. When had she become such a bitch? She'd been hanging out with Taylor too long, apparently. "Sorry" She mumbled under her breath.

Jackson smiled. "It's ok." He turned to look at the water and the sun. It was at its highest place in the sky, and beaming down on the pair.

Melissa wiped tears from her cheeks, and Jackson asked, "So, are you going to tell me whats going on?"

Melissa shook her head as new tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm just so scared...I'm scared of every thing. I'm lashing out at Taylor and I really don't mean to it's just...I seem to be getting carried away."

Jackson nodded, and put his arm around Melissa's shoulders. She was a little shocked at the gesture, but apprieciated it.

"I feel like nothing is going right, you know?" Jackson nodded, and Melissa wiped her eyes with her knuckles. "And, I'm not even sure if Lex, Daley, Nathan and Eric are going to make it."

"Don't talk like that. They will make it!" Jackson said, squeezing her shoulders tightly. Melissa looked down at the ground. "I'm just so scared." She whispered again.

"Me too." He said. Melissa looked up in shock, and he smiled at her. She smiled back weakly, and they sat in silence for a bit.

* * *

"Crap." Taylor said to herself, looking around. According to her watch, she'd been in the forest for an hour and a half, and she was pretty sure she was lost. She was in deep jungle, and she couldn't seem to smell the salt water, or hear it, or see it (obviously.) In fact, she couldn't see any thing, except acres and acres of green trees. "Crap." Taylor swore again. She had been so angry, she'd just kept walking and walking, kicking the odd tree, and pulling branches and leaves off of bushes. Once, she'd kicked a stump, which wasn't the best idea since she was wearing flip-flops. Her toe was still throbbing. 

Of course, she had no outdoor survival training or any thing, and basically had no common sense to sit down and calm herself down. She was getting panicked, and really, really scared. Soon it would be dark, and she'd be deep in the woods, lost. She wondered if Jackson and Melissa were looking for her. She wondered if they even cared.

A little while later, she came to a big cliff, and turned back. It wasn't the cliff she and Melissa had fallen off of earlier their stay on the island though. Oh man, she really was lost!

She turned around, and decided to retrace her footsteps. Maybe she could get herself a little les lost.

* * *

Jackson and Melissa were back at camp, Melissa was taking care of the four sick people, and Jackson was making dinner for him, Taylor, and Melissa. And a little extra, in case any one else wanted some. 

Melissa poked her head out of the plane. "How long did you say Taylor's been gone for?" She asked.

"About three hours." Jackson replied. He seemed a little tense, and Melissa wondered if he was worried.

"I'm starting to get worried." He admitted, reading her mind.

"Yea, me too. It's not like Taylor to be out that long. But maybe she's just cooling down." Melissa said. She had told Jackson every thing about all of their arguments - including the bad things she'd said. It seemed that Taylor had left out some of those details.

"I say we give her another couple of hours." Melissa said, and then ducked back inside the plane.

* * *

Taylor sat down on a stump. She was so lost. And it was almost dark. She figured it was about six...five hours since she left. "Why doesn't any one care?" She asked no one in particular. She started to feel dizzy, and put her head in between her legs, wondering why she had such a sucky life. Why did she have to go on this stupid trip? She should have gone skiing, with her parents, and her best friends who all rented suites (at the same hotel) with their families as well. She could have been skiing in style, having showers, going to parties, and drinking hot apple cider with hot male skiers. 

Taylor sighed, and sat up. At home, she was popular. On the island, she was the lazy boyfriend stealer who no one really liked, but all had to put up with just because. She hated her life. Did she already mention that?

After a few minutes, Taylor heard a low, and very frightening growl. Her heart literally stopped. She had totally forgotten about the beast!

'Ok, if I don't move, maybe it won't know that I'm here.' Taylor thought to herself. Suddenly, the thing came lunging out of the trees at her.

Taylor screamed, jumped up, and started running. She could hear the thing clomping behind her, and she screamed again. She doubted she could outrun it, but she wasn't giving up without a fight.

* * *

It was starting to get dark out. The sun was setting, and Taylor still wasn't back. 

Jackson climbed into the plane, and grabbing a flashlight and a jacket. "Jackson?" Melisssa asked questioningly, and he replied, "I'm going to find Taylor. You saty here, ok?"

Melissa shook her head. "No! I'm coming too!"

Jackson took a look into her determined face, and nodded. "Ok, let's get going."

Melissa grabbed her backpack, put a few watter bottles and the first aid kid (just in case), grabbed her jacket, and a flashlight, and then ran outside to catch up with Jackson.

* * *

She was still running. She felt like she was going to pass out, but she wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop. Suddenly, she stopped, skidding on her heels, until suddenly, she was out of land to run on. Taylor spun around, and looked at the beast. She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to lead it to the cliff she had been to earlier that day. 

"Help." She said weakly.

**(A/N Oh my! What'll happen next? Muahahaha cliffie! Oh, I suck, I'm sorry guys. I hope you liked that chapter, I actually thought it was going to be really sucky and dull, but then the ideas started rolling and I was like...woot...party! I hope you liked the little bit of Jackson/Melissa fluff I put in there. I was going to make him go after Taylor then I was like...no...and THAT'S when the ideas came to me. And I figured it would make the Melissa/Jackson shippers happy so yea...it worked out! Haha, any ways...please review, it really makes me happy! Happy author equals fast update. That's all I'm saying. Haha, you guys rock! Oh, but one more thing. I think I'm going to be wrapping this part of the story up pretty soon, but I was wondering, do you guys want me to make some other conflict up, or just end it? I'm not really sure yet, so I'm going to leave it up to you guys to decide. So please review!)**


	11. Over the edge

**(A/N Hey guys! Thanks so much to every one who reviewed! I'm so glad you all like the story so much! Really, you have no idea how happy it makes me lol. Any ways, I'm sorry it took so long to update this time! No lame excuses, just I'm sorry. Forgive me? I decided to keep the story going, instead of end it like I was going to this chapter, because I came up with a great idea to keep it going. Well, ok, not GREAT idea, but an idea. And you all seem to like it so much! So here's the story!)**

"Jackson, wait up!" Melissa called, running to catch up with him. They hadn't been walking around for too long when Jackson had found footsteps that he and Melissa both thought belonged to Taylor. Who else would be wearing heeled flip flops? Jackson suddenly stopped, and Melissa, who was still running, bumped into him, causing them both to topple over.

"Sorry." Melissa muttered apologetically, rolling off of Jackson's back.

"Its ok." Jackson smiled, pushing himself up, then offering up a hand to help Melissa up.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked. Jackson answered her by pointing onto the ground. The heels were replaced with what looked like...human footprints. "She must have taken her shoes off." Melissa said, as if it was nothing, but as soon as she said it, she realized how weird that was. Why would Taylor take her shoes off?

"Let's just keep following them." Jackson said, and Melissa nodded. It was pretty now pretty dark, and she could barely see any thing. But that was probably only because trees were blocking out all of what was left of the light.

Suddenly Melissa gasped, and stopped, grabbing Jacksons hand. "Jackson..." She trailed off, looking at the ground.

Jackson shone his flashlight on the ground beside Melissa's. "What are they?" He asked, looking at the mutilated footprints that were right beside Taylors. They looked like they could belong to some one in the cat family...but at the same time, they looked like some thing belonging to a dinosaur.

"I think...I think it's the beast. And I think it's after Taylor."

Just then, they heard a scream. "Taylor!" Both Melissa and Jackson exclaimed, and took off running.

* * *

The beast moved forward, and Taylor couldn't help herself. She screamed. She guessed in a way that if her time was up, this was a pretty harsh way to go. Swallowed whole by mutilated beast. **(A/N I'm purposely not describing the beast, because, well for one, I don't have a definite picture in my mind, and also so that you, the readers, can use your imaginations and picture the monster for yourself...)**

Taylor took a step backwards, and realized that she was on the very edge of the cliff. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she couldn't breath properly. The beast took another step forward, as if toying with her emotions. It took another couple of steps, and Taylor was now freaking out. She wondered if she could fool it some how...

She quickly took her eyes off of it and picked up a rock from the ground. She threw it to the left of her far into the forest, and as the beast looked over, she moved to the right, ready to make a run for it. But then the beast had it's beady little eyes on her again. It had it's teeth barred, almost in a creepy, phyco killer smile. Taylor shivered, but forced herself to keep looking into the creatures eyes.

Suddenly, it lunged forward at her, and she screamed, and backed up...

* * *

Melissa heard another heart-wrenching scream, and she and Jackson sped up, if that was even phsyically possible. Suddenly Jackson skidded to a stop, and Melissa crashed into him, but both of them kept their balance this time. They were at a cliff, the sun almost down in the background. They had arrived just in time to see Taylor back up off the edge of the cliff.

"Taylor!" Melissa screamed, running forwards, but it was already too late. Taylor was gone.

**(A/N Well, that was quite the serious chapter, wasn't it? And the cliffie...mwahahaha! I'm so evil. I'm surprised you all don't hate me. It was a short one too, but don't worry, I'll be updating like, tomorrow, I promise! If I don't (WHICH I WILL!) I give you all permission to kill me with a blunt axe! So please review guys, I want to know if you thought it was ok.)**


	12. Back at camp

**(A/N Hey guys, sorry about the cliffie...I just HAD to! I couldn't not! But any ways, heres the next chapter, as promised! Thanks to every one who reviewed!)**

"Taylor!" Melissa screamed again, running to the edge. Soon Jackson was behind her, pulling her into a hug. This wasn't happening. No, it wasn't. Melissa refused to believe that Taylor was...was...was...

"MELISSA!" Melissa heard from behind her. Funny, it was a female voice...it almost sounded like...Taylor. Melissa shook the thought from her head. No...

"Melissa!" She heard again. 'Maybe it's my conscience?' She thought to herself.

"Melissa, Jackson! Down here!" She heard for the third time, and pulled away from Jackson, turning around and looking over the cliff. Taylor had apparently caught hold of a root that was poking over the side, and was hanging on for dear life. She wasn't that far down, and Melissa and Jackson managed to get her up and safely over the edge. **(A/N She's my favourite character...what did you think I was going to do, kill her off?)**

"Oh my god, Taylor!" Melissa embraced her friend into the biggest hug the world had ever seen. "I'm so sorry! I thought..." Tears started streaming down her face.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Taylor said, a little shakily. "A little scared, but I was lucky you guys were here, I don't know if I could have hung on for much longer."

Jackson bent down to give Taylor a hug too. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well, I was minding my own buissness when the thing started chasing me. So, of course, I ran. And I ran right to the edge of the cliff. After a little while of just standing here, having a staring contest, the thing lunged at me. I was so startled I stepped backwards, even though I knew I was on the edge." Taylor admitted.

"What happened to the beast?" Melissa asked, curious.

"Well...it went over the edge." Taylor said.

"I'm just so glad youre ok!" Melissa said, giving Taylor another hug. They didn't need to say any thing else, they both just knew every thing was forgiven. Near death experiences can do that to people.

"I guess there goes the cure for every one else." Jackson said.

Melissa and Taylor looked at him, startled. "What?" They both asked, in unison.

"Well, the beasts spit was the cure, wasn't it? And now that it's gone...what do we do?"

* * *

Melissa, Jackson and Taylor had made it all the way back to camp (despite the fact that it was pitch black out) with out any one getting injured or any thing. Taylor had a few bruises and cuts from her fall, but nothing major. (Or so Melissa and Jackson thought.) But that wasn't even what any of them were thinking about. They were all thinking 'What now?' 

The fire was out at camp, but the plane was fine. Every one was exactly where Melissa had left them.

Jackson handed Taylor the firestarting rod. "Taylor, can you..?"

Taylor smiled, and took the rod from him. In a few minutes, they had a fire.

Melissa came out of the plane with the first aid kit, and sat down beside Taylor at the fire. "Ok, let me see your arm." She said, trying to grab Taylor's arm, but Taylor stood up, wrenching her arm from Melissa's grip. "I'm fine Melissa, it's ok."

Melissa stood up. "No Taylor, you need medical attention! Even if you do only have a few bruises!"

"No, the sick people need medical attention! How are we going to cure them Melissa?" Taylor snapped back at her, although she didn't really mean to.

"Taylor, let me see your arm!"

"No!"

Jackson came walking back from the tent with another flashlight in hand. "What's going on here girls?"

"Taylor won't let me see her arm!"

"I don't want you to see my arm!"

Jackson smiled to herself. These two would probably never stop fighting. But at least they weren't mad at each other any more. Or so he thought.

"Taylor, let Melissa see your arm." Jackson said, sitting down.

"Why?"

"Why are you making such a big deal about all of this Taylor?"

"You really want to know why?" Taylor asked, sitting down in defeat.

"Yes!" Both Melissa and Jackson said, at the same time, then looked at each other sheepishly.

Taylor stuck out her arm. "Here's why."

Melissa fought the urge to scream. Taylor had the deepest and biggest gash on her upper arm that Melissa had ever seen.

**(A/N I was going to stop here, but considering what I did to you all yesterday, I won't.)**

"Taylor! Doesn't that hurt?" Melissa asked.

Taylor snorted. "Uhm, you think?"

"Why didn't you want us to see?" Jackson asked quietly.

"I don't know." Taylor admitted. "I guess I just thought that...we couldn't afford to spend time on me. We need to cure the others!"

"Taylor, you need to fix that arm! How did it happen!" Melissa asked frantically, fumbling with the first aid kit.

"Well...I didn't tell you guys the whole story before." Taylor took a deep breath. "The thing lunged at me, and bit my arm. I stepped backwards over the cliff, and I guess it wasn't expecting me to or some thing, so I let go. It was by pure luck that I caught onto the root sticking over the edge...but...my arm hurt. That's why I said I didn't know how much longer I could have held on."

Melissa went to work on Taylors arm, while Taylor and Jackson sat in silence. After a little while, Melissa finished wrapping a bandage around. "Good as new. Well, not really. Your going to have to take it easy for a while."

Taylor looked like Christmas had come early. "You mean...no more lugging around water?"

Melissa nodded.

"No more looking for food, and boiling water?"

"Well..."

"No more WORK!"

"Taylor I..."

Taylor made her face contort into a frown. "I don't know how I'll survive." But a smile was creeping into the corners of her mouth.

Jackson and Melissa started laughing. This was the Taylor that they knew and loved. Taylor joined in too, and, even though they were all exhausted, Taylor was hurt, it was pitch black, and four of their friends were still really ill, for the first time in a week, they all knew, eventually, things were going to be alright.

**(A/N There we go! I hope that enough drama was created for you. Mwahahaha, I have some more ideas after the whole illness thing gets cleared up - uhm..I mean...IF it gets cleared up...- that I can use too, because I'm just not ready to say goodbye to this story! Any ways, I hope you liked the chapter. Please review! Thanks guys!)**


	13. Not again

**(A/N Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me long to update! I really am! But I wanted to say thanks so much to every one who reviewed. I love you all so much! Now here's the chappie!)**

Day 30

After an extremely bad nights sleep, Jackson, Taylor and Melissa were sitting around the fire, eating fruit and thinking about how they were going to get the sick people cured and - some thing they hadn't thought about in a while - how they were going to get rescued.

Jackson sighed and put his head in his hands, Melissa bit her already way-too-chewed fingernails, and Taylor cradled her hurt arm. Things were actually pretty awkward, even though every one acted like it was fine, and no one would say any thing about it. They were all extremely stressed, tired of eating the same things over and over again, and they just wanted to go home.

"Hey." Melissa said, looking up. "Taylor, do you remember how we got the beast's spit the first time?"

Taylor looked up, surprised. "No. Why?"

"Well, we didn't actually come in contact with the thing. We just went looking for globs of spit on trees and stuff." Melissa said excitedly.

Taylor started nodding as fast as she could make her head move, catching on. "Oh my gosh, yes! I remember! You know, the beast only died yesterday so-"

"So we could probably get it's spit today!" Melissa said, ignoring the half amused, half scared look she got from Jackson. "We should go right away and see if we can find any thing!"

"But my hurt arm..." Taylor said, showing Melissa her wound. "Plus I've been working really hard. I deserve a break." She said snottily.

"Why don't we go then?" Jackson said, and Taylor scowled.

"Yea, Taylor you can stay here and...watch the others." Melissa smiled, looking at Jackson.

Taylor smiled a smile too sweet to be real. "Ok, you two have fun spit hunting." Then she got up, grabbed a towel that was hanging over a chair nearby, put it out on the sand beside the solar battery charger she had left out (accidentally!) , and laid down on it.

"Taylor, what are you doing?" Melissa asked, as Taylor quickly grabbed a magazine she'd obviously stashed under the plane.

"Doing my job." Taylor smiled, and tapped the battery charger.

Melissa rolled her eyes at Jackson, then grabbed an empty water bottle, and then the two went off in search of the cure for the the mysterious illness all their friends had caught.

* * *

Taylor (after she finished her magazine) stood up, stretched, and grabbed a banana. "Does Jackson like Melissa now?" She asked aloud. "If he does, I know I did the right thing. Stepping aside, and letting Melissa have him. Wait...what am I talking about? Since when do I put other peoples feelings in front of my own." She scratched her nose. It felt really itchy, and like there was a big bump. She just shrugged, thinking it was probably a bug bite, or some thing else. What ever it was, she was used to it. 

Taylor sighed and sat down. "Great, now I'm talking to myself. I really am going insane!"

Suddenly, she felt really dizzy, and was seeing stars around her head. The next thing she knew, she was falling back wards and blacking out.

* * *

Melissa and Jackson had been looking in and on every tree and bush they could see, but then didn't see any thing. No spit, no tracks...nothing, no evidence that the beast had been there at all. 

They were almost ready to go back when Melissa shouted "Hey Jackson, come here!"

Jackson went running over from a tall coconut tree to the little shrub Melissa was pointing at. "What?" He asked.

"Look!" Melissa pointed again, a huge smile on her face. The same, gloopey, gross looking spit was all over it. "Perfect, isn't it! Depending how much we use, it looks like enough for...I don't know, four people?"

Jackson smiled, and Melissa opened the water bottle, and started scooping the spit into it with her fingers. "Ew, this is so gross", she said, gagging.

"Here, I'll do it." Jackson said, grabbing the water bottle from her. And then he smiled at her. Melissa wanted to swoon, but she was able to restrain herself. She loved every thing about him. His eyes, his smile, his hair... Ok, now she was staring.

Melissa mentally slapped herself, and looked away, blushing furiously, but Jackson was too busy scooping spit to notice.

When he was done, he handed the bottle to Melissa, who grabbed it, and then bravely grabbed his hand, and they followed their footsteps back to camp.

"We're back!" Melissa called out when they got to camp, letting go of Jackson's hand.

"Taylor?" Jackson called out. She wasn't on her towel, or any where they could see.

"Maybe she's in the plane." Melissa suggested, walking over to check.

"Or the tent." Jackson said, walking the opposite way to look for her.

But when Melissa checked the plane Taylor still wasn't there. "Hmm..." She said to herself. "I might as well cure my friends. Taylor's probably on the beach or some thing." When she realized she was talking to herself, she went red, even though the only people around her weren't conscious.

Melissa took the spit out of the water bottle and happily smeared in on her friends faces. It was kind of gross, but she figured they wouldn't mind if it meant they would be cured.

When she was done, Melissa stepped out of the plane, and on a big wad of curly blonde hair. Wait - curly blonde hair? She looked down and screamed. Taylor was lying in the sand, hidden behind a big chair (obviously the reason Melissa and Jackson couldn't see her before). She had fainted, no doubt, and had large, pink spots all over her face, and her arms and hands were covered in them too.

Melissa screamed again. "JACKSON!"

**(A/N Muahahahaha I'm so evil! I'm sorry, I bet you all hate me. Lol, I wasn't going to make Taylor sick, but then I was like...hm...where's the fun in that? Plus, she's kind of been the main character of this story, and I didn't really mean for that to happen, so I'm making up for it now. Any ways, please review, I'm almost at the one hundred mark, yay! If I hit one hundred for this story you guys have no idea how happy I'll be, mostly because this was just some random idea I had one day when watching Flight 29 Down. Lol. Any ways, enough babbling. I'll try to update fasted next time, I promise! Thanks guys!)**


	14. Isn't he the cutest?

**(A/N You guys have no idea how sorry I am! I'm not even going to tell you why I haven't updated, I just am!)**

Night 30

Jackson and Melissa had succesfully lifted Taylor into the plane with the rest of them, and were starting to distribute the spit. They swabbed some on Lex's face, then Daley's, then Nathan's, and then Erics. But when they got to Taylors, there was barely any left.

"Well, maybe we should just put it on her, and then if it doesn't work we'll know we need to go out and search for more." Melissa suggested. Jackson nodded, and swabbed the rest onto Taylors face. Melissa didn't say any thing, but she could see the pain in his eyes.

They both sat there in silence for the next couple of minutes when Jackson slammed his fist down on the bottom of the plane, making Melissa jump up. "Jackson!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Mel." He said quietly. "I'm just really frusterated. You know, I don't know what we did to deserve this!"

"Deserve what?" Melissa asked patiently.

"Any of it! Being stranded! Getting this weird illness, I just...I don't..." And then he burried his face in his hands, and Melissa started to rub his back.

"And I like her so much." He said, with out lifting his head up so it came out muffled.

"Who?" Melissa asked, feeling her heart skip about five beats.

"Taylor." Jackson admitted. "I know I shouldn't. I know how superficial she is...well, was, and how bratty she can be, but I just...can't help it Mel. I'm sorry."

Melissa stared at him for a moment. And then without saying anything, she stood up, and walked away, wiping tears from her eyes as she went.

"Mel, where are you going?" Jackson called after her.

"I'm going to find more spit for Taylor." Was his reply.

"Melissa, it's pitch black out!" Jackson called, running to stop her, but she held up a hand, and turned on her heel. "Stay with them. Maybe make some water."

Jackson sighed, sat down on the ground, and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Melissa was wiping the tears away from her eyes as she walked. She had grabbed a flashlight as she headed out of camp, as well as a water bottle, although she didn't really want to look for spit to cure Melissa, she just wanted to get away from Jackson. She knew it wasn't his fault that he was attracted to Taylor - most guys in the school were - although Melissa didn't see why, as Taylor wasn't nice. But she really thought that she and Jackson had some thing. And Taylor even stepped out of the way for them. And why did he have to tell her that right then? Didn't he decide that he didn't want any relationships on the island?

Melissa was looking all over for more spit, but she couldn't find any. She searched high and low, for what seemed like hours. Just as dawn was about to break she heard a timid little growl behind her. She spun around, and saw the cutest, yet ugliest little thing standing right in front of her.

* * *

Day 31

Jackson had fallen alseep outside waiting for Melissa to come back. He knew he should have gone to search for her, but he figured she needed some time alone. He shouldn't have sprung that on her, although she did have a right to know. And he did like her. Alot. But...he did like Taylor more.

"Jackson!" He heard a girls voice, and then he felt himself be prodded with a stick. "Jackson, wake up!"

"What, what is it?" He asked groggily, bolting up, still have asleep.

"Jackson!" And then he felt himself be attacked by a bunch of red curly hair.

"Daley?"

"Jackson, I'm so glad your alright!" Daley said, and when she leapt back, he saw that she was beaming. He looked around, and saw that Eric, Lex, and Nathan were standing beside her.

"When's breakfast?" Eric asked.

"How long have I been asleep?" Lex wondered aloud.

"Jackson, how are ya feeling?" Nathan asked.

Jackson smiled, at a loss for words. And then he told them every thing. Every thing he had heard from Melissa and Taylor, and every thing he had experienced since Lex had dropped down sick.

"It only feels like I've been asleep for a day." Lex admitted.

"Taylor really did every thing by herself?" Nathan and Daley asked at the same time, shell shocked. And Eric was too busy stuffing his face with banana's to comment.

"I guess we owe her our lives." Daley said, impressed.

"And, she's sick now?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, didn't you see her in the plane?" Jackson asked.

"No, we didn't really look though." Lex said. "Hey, by the way, where's Melissa?"

"Oh, she went out to get some more spit for Taylor." Jackson said, looking at the floor. The one thing he had left out was all the drama between him, Taylor, and Melissa. But he knew they would find out eventually. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

And it was at that exact moment that Melissa came trudging into camp with a flashlight hanging from her neck, a water bottle in her hand, and what looked to be a cross between a martian and a lion cub in her arms. "Isn't he the cutest?" She cooed.

**(A/N Well, I'm going to stop there. I am so sorry for the wait, honestly, I just moved, and, out house wasn't entirely finished yet, and all that, but, hey, at least I updated now, right? And I'll update again soon, I PROMISE! Please review guys, even if it's just to tell me how bad the story is! Thanks!)**


	15. Is it REALLY the end?

(A/N Hey guys, sorry for the wait

**(A/N Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter. I think this might be the last one, I'm sorry you guys, but I'm just not into this story any more, and I hate having to keep you guys waiting forever with my random and spastic updating! Well, with that said, enjoy!)**

"Uhm…Mel?" Daley was the first one to speak. "What is it?"

"I actually don't know." Melissa said, and put the little creature down. "But I do know he's cute, and he's obviously been separated from his mother."

"Oh…my." Nathan said, looking down at the creature.

"So, I take it we've missed a whole lot?" Eric asked, and smirked.

"Yea, you guys have been sick for the longest time", Melissa answered, and was about to say some thing else, when the little beast started to run away. In fact, he was running in the direction of the plane.

"What's he doing?" Lex asked, and Melissa shook her head. "I don't know?"

"Well, let's go find out!" Daley suggested.

The group all ran to the plane, and saw the little creature licking away at Taylor's check. Lex started to giggle, and then Daley, and then Melissa, Eric, and Nathan joined in. At the end, even Jackson was laughing. It was just so ironic because they knew how disgusted Taylor would have been if she knew that was happening to her.

"Come on cutie", Melissa said, picking up the creature, and every one (minus Taylor, of course) went outside.

"Do you think Taylor will be ok?" Eric asked.

"Yea, I some how think she'll be fine." Daley said, a smile still tugging at her lips.

"Hey Melissa, can I talk to you?" Jackson asked.

Melissa nodded, and (the random cub still in her arms) followed Jackson.

"What up?" She asked, when they had gotten to the beach.

"Well, I just wanted to say…" Jackson paused. He had never been a man of many words. "I'm sorry. For dumping all of that on you earlier. And I wanted to…you know, ask if you were ok with it."

"Well…" Melissa thought of all the things she could have said. She could have snapped, and started yelling at him for breaking promises, or she could have lied, and said every thing was all right. "To tell you the truth Jackson, I think I'm over you." She replied telling the truth.

Jackson was stunned, but a little bit relieved. Melissa's answer was blunt, to the point, and completely unlike her, but he was glad he hadn't hurt her feelings. "So, do you think we can be…you know, friends?"

Melissa smiled a cute, toothy grin. "I'd like that."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at camp, Nathan and Daley were addressing THEIR relationship.

"You know, if you only like me as a friend, I understand." Nathan said to her. He was super happy, he had finally gotten the chance to talk to her after their kiss…but he didn't know what to say.

"No…Nathan…I like you." Daley said, and then went red.

"You do?" Nathan asked incredulously.

Daley nodded. "I do. But can we wait until we get off the island before we start talking about all of this stuff?"

Nathan nodded. "I think that's a great idea."

They both smiled, and sat down at the fire. Melissa and Jackson walked up too, and Eric and Lex appeared out of nowhere. They ALMOST forgot about the one person who wasn't there, until…

"EW!!" There came a shriek from the plane. And then Taylor emerged, carrying the beast cub in her hands, as far away from her body as she could manage. "What is this thing?"

Melissa ran over to grab the cub. "Taylor, don't hurt him! I didn't even realize he was gone."

Taylor flipped a strand of hair over her should. "Well, when I woke up, he was licking my face. Ew. Gross."

Melissa smiled, and then said, "I think you should be thanking him."

Taylor scrunched up her nose. "Why?"

"Because, his spit just cured you."

Taylor's eyes bulged. "Oh." There was a moment of silence. Then… "Come here cutie!"

Every one laughed, and Daley whispered to Nathan, "Can you believe SHE'S the one who kept us all safe and every thing these past few days?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Hey, Taylor, I know you just, uh, woke up and every thing, but can I talk to you for a minute?" Jackson asked her quietly.

Taylor handed the cub back to Melissa, and said, "Uh…sure. What's up?"

They walked into the forest for a few minutes, and then Jackson said, "Well, Taylor, I really like you…"

"I like you too, Jackson." Taylor smiled.

"And I was thinking…you know…when we get off this island, maybe we could…you know…"

"Talk about all of this?" Taylor smiled.

Jackson nodded.

"I'd like that." Taylor told him, and then turned on her heel, and walked away, leaving Jackson to gather his thoughts, and shake his head.

* * *

"Well, I feel out of the loop of all of this lovey-dovey stuff." Eric said bluntly to Melissa. They watched as Nathan and Daley were walking on the beach, talking and laughing, and as Jackson and Taylor sat in the doorway of the plane, oblivious to every thing except each other. And poor Lex was off somewhere doing some thing…smart.

"I hear ya." Melissa said, blowing her bangs out of her face and putting her chin on her fist.

"How do you feel about Taylor?" Melissa asked. "I know you liked her."

Eric shrugged. "How do you feel about Jackson?"

Melissa shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Actually, I don't really feel any thing. Is that good or bad?"

Eric looked at her, and she looked at him, and the next thing they both knew, they were leaning in for a kiss. Their lips touched briefly, and then Melissa pulled away. "Ew.

Eric agreed. "No."

And that was that.

* * *

That night, the whole crew was sitting together at the fire, eating, talking, laughing…forgetting that, just a mere 24 hours ago, more than half of them were all sick. And they were also forgetting the fact that they were all stranded. They were just…being. They all knew things were going to work out, and they all knew that things were going to be ok. They were like a family. They were (for the most part) happy.

And that's when Abbie showed up.

**End of Day 31**

**(A/N Mwahahaha! I'm so evil. But no, I'm not writing a sequel, and I will not update again, except for the review list. If you want to know what happens, watch the show. Any ways, I hope you like the ending, I know I didn't give you any warning, but I decided, 15 chapters is enough, and you know what? The story wasn't really moving any where. So I decided just to cut it loose. I'm so sorry for all the Melissa/Jackson supporters, but there are enough of those stories out there. And I hope you enjoyed that little Eric/Melissa bit. I did. :P. Any ways, it's been fun, I so enjoy/apprieciate all the reviews you've given me! Thanks so much, and I'm sorry about my bad updating skills. Any ways, if I can ask for one more, teeny, tiny favour! Just review this last chapter, and I'll love you forever! Thanks SO much guys! I love you all! Jessie) **


	16. Review List

**Review List:**

FallennAngel - You are a super awesome friend. Thanks for supporting me in my early days of this story!

wuvflt29dwn- Thanks for the review!

gabby611 - Thanks for all your support!

dramaqueenchris405 - Even though you changed your screen name, I love you! You've been with me this whole story! Thanks so much for your support, I won't forget you! Haha.

kayee.143 - Thanks so much for all your positive feedback!

TheProffessor07 - Thanks for the review!

A Break From Reality - I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!

taylorbabygirl - I'm glad you like my story!

LifeWithSana - I'm glad my Flight 29 fic was the first one you read!

charmed4eva112 - Thanks for all your support!

idon'tcarewhatpeoplethink - I'm glad you don't like Melissa with me! Haha, thanks for all your support!

xx3sunkist - Another person who didn't like Melissa! Haha, she IS too whiny. Any ways, thanks so much for reviewing!

cookiemonsta97 - Sorry that you disagreed with my opinions about Melissa, but there was really no need to say that...oh well, were good now.

alittlefaithinme2 - Haha, I know it was gross, but I seem to have a habit of writing slightly out there stories. I have NO idea why, I'm like, the girliest girl ever!

13re - It's kind of cool to relate to the author, isn't it? Lol! Thanks for the reviews!

Ilovetragities - Thanks for the comments!

7647847 - Thanks for saying I'm original. I love that! Haha. Thanks for the comments!

napd567 - Well, you were just spot on, like, the whole time! Haha! Thanks!

HopelessXRomanticx1993 - Sorry for confusing you! I'm glad you liked it though!

quwira - Sorry for all the cliffhangers! But thanks for the support!

LovesNature: You were actually dead on when you guessed every thing. God, was it that predictable? Haha, any ways, thanks for the support!

watched2muchtv - Thanks for taking the time to review!

candy-cake - I loved your reviews! I will miss them! Thanks!

NathanAndDaley4EVER - I'm glad you liked all my random twists! Haha! Thanks!

xbrokenxheart - YES MELISSA IS THAT BAD! Haha, I just really don't like her. But I hope I did ok with her in the story. Any ways, thanks for reviewing!

Sango A.R - Thanks for the support!

naturallysadie - Thanks for reviewing. Love the screen name haha.

pinklover4 - Thanks for supporting me!

sabrina0822 - Thanks for reading my story, and your friends too!

JateSkateFate815 - Oh my god, what do I even say to you! You are such a cool, awesome person (haha) and I'm SO glad you liked my story so much! I'm sorry that I ended it so abruptly, BUT, I just wasn't feeling it any more! Any ways, I love you, thanks for being so supportive, and giving me pushes when I wasn't updating! Hearts all around!

amberkittie - Thanks! I heart you! And thanks for telling me not to end it just yet!

Captain695 - I agree, but you know teens! Haha, thanks for reviewing!

soccerchick8 - Thanks for reviewing!

XxXmUsic is lIfexXx - Haha, sorry for my bad updatingness. Thanks for reviewing!

DefineIrony -Awe, thanks for saying that my story was adorable!

LazuliteRose - Sorry about the Jackson Taylor stuff, but I just had to! Any ways, thanks for reviewing!

Joucelin - Word.

writergirl94 - Again, dramaqueenchris405, thanks so much for sticking with me for the whole story! I love you, you've been so supportive and awesome!

angelbecca913 - Thanks for reviewing!

**Well, that was a long list! Thanks SO much guys! I do have other stories if you want to check them out (tee hee), but thanks so much for taking the time to review for this one! I heart you all!**

**Jessie**


End file.
